


Letting Go and Moving On

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Bobbi Morse, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Divorce, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi has trouble letting go and Lance has trouble resisting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go and Moving On

"We need to talk," Bobbi said as soon as he opened the door.

"Wasn't expecting you, love," Lance said as he let her into his apartment. "You here because I fucked Barton?"

She whipped around, her brow wrinkled. "You fucked Clint?

He ignored her question in favor of asking another of his own. "Or are you here to follow up on Natasha's little visit? Because she very kindly came by the other night to check up on me as well."

"Natasha? Was here?" she asked, gesturing at his living room. She shook her head, as if to clear it. "I don't understand. You've seen both Clint _and_ Natasha recently?"

Lance's cocky grin faltered a little. "You didn't know?"

"No," she said, clearly very confused. "I didn't know."

Crap. Now he felt like an ass. "Figured one or the other would have told you."

"It's not like that," she snapped, annoyance overriding confusion for a moment. "I'm not in a relationship with them. Clint and Natasha are together."

Lance snort. "Don't fool yourself, Bobbi. You may not be a couple with either of them… or a trio, or whatever the hell you'd call it… but you are most definitely in some sort of relationship with those two."

Her expression hardened. "I came over here to talk to you about a possible job Hill has lined up that needs an outside gun, but if this is what you'd rather discuss instead, I should go."

"I honestly thought you knew, that they'd have told you," he said, contrite and wholly unsure how much he'd screwed up this conversation.

"No." She shook her head, then repeated, "I should go." She turned on her heel and stepped toward the door.

"Bobbi, no. Stop." He snaked an arm around her middle, desperate not to let her leave so angry or confused.. 

"Lance." 

If it had been anyone else, he'd have instantly let them go, but this was Bobbi, he knew her moods and her plays. And he could tell that this was more than just anger, that she was hurt. He turned her around, and his expression showed nothing but worry. "Please, Bob, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. Honestly."

"I didn't," she confessed.

He let her go and took a step back, spreading his hands. "And now that you do?"

She shook her head, but she didn't make another move to leave. "You're right," she finally said, and he could hear the hitch in her voice. "It's warped and wrong, but it works for me. And it was nice to know they were there when you weren't. I've missed you."

He pulled her into his arms again, and she leaned her chin on his shoulder. He gently pushed her tangled hair back and kissed her forehead, then her cheek. "I've missed you, too," he whispered

Her breath hitched again, but he could feel the change in her, even before she tilted her head and kissed him. The kiss held sadness, but also need, so much need, and he cupped his hand around her neck and pulled her tighter to him as his tongue explored her mouth. She tasted bittersweet, like so many memories, and he knew they shouldn't be heading down this path. He pulled away with reluctance. "We shouldn't," he started.

"Yes, we should," she said, kissing him again, harder, her hands roaming desperately across his chest and shoulders, caressing the hard muscle beneath his lean frame. "I need you, Lance. You. Not Clint, not Natasha. You."

She broke the kiss and gently pushed him to the couch, then shimmied out of her pants and underwear, before leaning forward to unfasten his fly and release his cock from his jeans. 

"Bobbi, this isn't a good idea," he tried to protest, but his body betrayed him, his erection flaring to life.

"I don't care." With barely any warning, she sank down onto him, her knees on either side of his hips. "I want you to fuck me, Lance," she begged, rocking against him.

His hands skimmed beneath her t-shirt to fondle her breasts, his fingers brushing against the lace of her bra. She sucked in a breath. He inched a finger beneath the wisp of lace to caress a nipple and she moaned, rocking harder against him.

"We've always been so good at this," she whispered. 

"Yeah, we have," he agreed, pushing up a little so he could suck her nipple through layers of cotton and lace, leaving a wide wet spot across her t-shirt. "Fuck. I never could resist you, Barbara Ann. Naked. I want to see you naked."

She pulled the clinging fabric over her head and he reached behind her to unhook her bra before flinging it aside so he could touch and taste her. "God, Bobbi, you are so beautiful."

She arched into him and began to rock her hips against him in earnest, her breath coming in irregular little gasps. With his mouth still around one nipple, he moved one hand to her hip and guided her above him, so that he could thrust up into her heat. The other hand slid between her thighs to find her clit. She gasped and pushed against his hand, desperate for more. He bucked up into her and rubbed at her clit until finally, after long, endless minutes her head fell back and she shattered all around him, crying out his name as she came. And then he lost all finesse and his hands jerked to her hips to hold her tight against him while he found his own climax deep inside her.

Long moments later, he fell back against the arm of the couch and she collapsed against his chest. He stroked long, gentle sweeps along her spine. 

"We need to stop doing this, Bobbi," he said tiredly, once he found his voice. "We're divorced for a reason."

She placed a small kiss to his jaw. "I know. I just have a hard time letting go. As if that wasn't made clear enough by the fact that I'm still fucking both my ex-husbands." She paused and gave him a tiny smile. "And one of their girlfriends."

He offered her a small smile in return at that and kissed her shoulder. "You have to, love." 

"I know," she assured him again, sighing. 

He shifted on the sofa, and she got up and started to dress. "You don't have to leave."

Her smile was wan. "Yes, I do. Letting go, right?"

He watched her quietly for a moment, before finally telling her, "I know you said something about Hill before, but I have a new job starting next week. Bolivia. Looks like I might be gone a while."

"Same old group?" she asked, worry clear on her face.

He nodded. "Better the devil you know…"

"Then dead," she finished, falling back into their same old familiar routine. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, a sweet last goodbye. "Be careful, Lance."

"Always." He waved jauntily as she shut the door behind her, but let his happy facade fade as soon as she was gone, a sad smile settling on his face. "Goodbye, Bobs."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how Lance got to play and have most of the fun in this series, but he did. (YOU'RE WELCOME, Lance!) Nor do I know why Bobbi got to have all the comfort sex (YOU'RE WELCOME, Bobbi!), especially since I generally see her as much stronger than how I've portrayed her here (though I do think she has letting go issues. ;)) Next and last in the series is all fluff and fun.


End file.
